hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: Live to Rise
Return It was a normal wartime day in Kaven Base. People were busy, rushing about, wondering if they'd get deployed soon, the usual. Ryan Ferran was taking his family back from a quick trip outside of the base, and was discussing something with a security guard when the guard's jaw hit the ground and he began running as fast as possible in the opposite direction. Ryan turned around and started in a mix of light terror and shock. He saw Nes Ceru walking in the main gate, looking as though he was returning home. The Ferran Clan went for their weapons and those with powers readied them. When Nes saw them, they saw he was wearing an eyepatch over his left eye. What's with the eyepatch? Ryan thought before focusing back on him. Nes stopped several meters in front of him. Then, he threw two lightsabers on the ground in apparent frustration. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" He yelled. Confused, the Ferrans looked at each other and lowered their weapons. "I HAVE WALKED ACROSS SEVENTEEN PLANETS AND TAKEN FORTY FIVE DIFFERENT GOD DAMN SHIPS TO GET HERE. LEAST YOU COULD DO IS NOT PUT A HOLE IN MY HEAD!" "Calm the hell down, kid. We've been shooting at you for the last few years!" Ryan said. "I'VE BEEN TRAPPED IN A FUCKING ICE CUBE FOR OVER FIFTY YEARS!" Ryan immediately realized that this was actually Sen Urec. "Great. We've fought an intergalactic war, murdered demons, met Zack's dead wife, and have been protecting your kid while you've been taking your beauty sleep!" Sen looked incredibly insulted. "I WAS SHOT THROUGH MY FUCKING EYEBALL! I CAN'T SEE OUT OF MY LEFT EYE NOW. I WAS ALSO IN A GOD DAMN COMA FOR THIRTY YEARS WHILE EVIL SCIENTISTS CONNECTED ELECTRICAL WIRES TO MY BRAIN." He bellowed. "You got a hearing problem or something? You don't need to yell." Ryan said, irked. "Well, you insulted me, and I really, really needed to scream at something.....wait, Zack's dead wife?!" Sen said, now shocked. "Wait, that's what you got out of that?" Ryan said, incredulously. "Oh, fuck me. Now both of them are back from the dead." Sen said, now looking scared. "No, Zack's dead." Ryan said. "Well, he did try to kill me three days ago alongside my evil twin, who I hear has been terrorizing my wife and child for many years. Tell me, am I under arrest?" Sen said, sounding as though he had too much thoughts and not enough words. "Wait, who tried to kill you?" Ryan said, more shock entering his voice. "Zack did. As well as a love child of yours. Ryan, please explain why you fucked someone else?" Ryan's jaw dropped and looked at his wife. "I swear to god, I didn't do shit!" Claire looked at him with a half open mouth. "I ran the DNA test myself. What's worse is that it appeared to be Claudia, when did she go insane?" Sen threw in and asked. "Wait what?" Ryan sighed. "C'mon, we got a lot to catch up on." "Damn straight we do, where's my house?" Sen asked. "The Esper was destroyed years ago." Sen sighed "What'd you crash it into....?" "Not crashed. More like.....crushed." Sen smacked himself in the face. "Ok then.....also, Claire is giving you the look of death right now." "I said I didn't do shit!" Ryan exclaimed "What were you raped or something?" Sen asked sarcastically. "Wait..... Ah fuck, I was." He slowly put his face in his hand. "Also, who's she?" Sen asked making a gesture at Korra. "Korra, my daughter. Could probably best Zack in a fight." "I'd almost pay to see that. Also, where is my house? I really want to meet my kid." "I got it, c'mon." Korra volunteered. "Thank god. So, best Zack in a fight, huh?" Sen asked as they began walking. "Never saw him fight, but water beats earth, and his air attacks would just fuel my fire abilities." Korra answered. "Ok then...so, do you know my kid very well?" He asked nervously. "Not the best of friends, but I know enough to help you get through this first meeting." "Ok, shoot." "Name is Elle, controls the Force and uses Aura powers. Lives with Holly, target of a reknowned terrorist. Oh, and is, ummm, 'good' friends with Sean Renner." "Basically she has a boyfriend?" Sen noticed someone approaching, gun raised. "Woman, now is not the day!" He said angrily. "Sasha, give him some space, please." Sasha looked hugely befuddled. "Er, Korra, we are on the same page? Last I checked this is Nes Ceru." Korra shook her head. "No, this is Sen Urec. Elle's father." Sasha's jaw hit the ground. "Ok....Mr. Urec, please don't kill my brother, Sean." "Someone tell me about this Sean?" Sen asked, sounding annoyed. "Redneck Jedi." Korra instantly stated. "What?" Sen asked, looking confused. "That is literally one of the best descriptions one can give him." Sasha stated. "Ok...beyond redneck jedi?" Sen requested. "Lived in Vegas for a long time. Likes to hunt." Sasha took the quick opportunity to leave. "What's his family like, from an outside source?" Sen asked Korra. "Father and brother are dead. I've got nothing on the mom. And his sister was a slut." Sen looked concerned. "Was?" "She is in Special Ops now. No whoring around that I know of." "Whoring? Was she a hooker?" "You, uhhhh, could say that. Not to her face, though, or else she'll kill ya." Sen noticed IceBite and Alban approaching. "What the..." IceBite said and began analyzing him as Alban drew his revolver. "You two gonna try and kill me too?"Sen asked bitterly. IceBite looked at Sen intently. "Sen? How the fuck are you alive?" "Long story short: Shot through eyeball, blind in left eye, held in cryo with wires stuck in my head, broke out a month ago, walked across fourteen planets, took forty five different ships here, and was attacked by the back-from-dead Zack and Ryan's child by rape." "Uh...Huh...Well, I've heard stranger." IceBite said. He was more casual then before, but Sen ignored it. Alban was silent. "Yes, Zack tried to kill me, don't ask now and WHERE THE FUCK IS MY HOUSE?!" Suddenly, a blue thing that made Sen want to kick it showed up. "What the hell is this?" He asked. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Fastest thing alive, if I do say so myself. Yo, Icey, whose this guy? Looks like that Nes Ceru character you told me to watch out for." IceBite spoke to Sen “This is Sonic, one of our...unaligned allies...” He turned to Sonic. “Sonic...this is...Sen Urec, the guy Nes was cloned from...” He told Sonic, ignoring Sen asking if he could punt Sonic. “Sen? I thought you said that guy was dead. Well, then I guess the only thing left to say is: Welcome back to the land of the living!” He ran off. "Well, people keep saying that. Korra, can we go now?" Sen asked. "Sure, come on" "Thank you, the blue thing is freaking me out." They arrived at the house. "Thanks for showing me, Korra." "No problem" said and left. Sen walks up, took a deep breath, and knocked. Holly answered the door. “Wha-whe-how!” She silently signaled for him (in a way where he expected what happens next, and why) to give her a second before closing the door, so she could have a moment to compose herself. Please god don't let her kill me He half thought, half prayed, and waited patiently. Holly cracked the door and peered through the crack. She spoke quietly and nervously; "Sen? Is....is that really you?" "Yeah." He replied, his voice flooding with emotion. Holly was silent for a moment before she thre the door open and embraced him, crying as she did so. Sen hugged her back, extremely close to crying as well. After a minute, Sen quietly said "I think you have someone to introduce me to, love." Holly composed herself. "Oh, yes...of course..." She lead Sen into the house. "Elle? There's...there's someone...you need to meet...And please, no weapons, I'm thinking he probably has had enough pointed at him due to mis-identification." Sen was visibly nervous "Yeah, you could say that..." Elle walked into the room, immediately cautious. “Ok...mom, if this isn't Nes Ceru, please explain who it is exactly.” "I...I almost didn't believe it myself when I saw him...It's Sen..." "Er....hi?" Sen said and immediately wanted to kick himself. "You mean...I thought you said he was dead!" She exclaimed mostly from surprise. "I thought so too..." Holly said. "So did I, actually." Sen added. Elle looked from Holly to Sen and back and forth, before saying; "Ok, ok, this is just a lot to take in. My father, who I was told from when I was young had died, is actually alive?" "Hard to believe, huh?" Sen said, understanding. "Yeah, you could say that..." Elle responded. Then, someone began knocking on the door. Elle walked over, and a young man with four pistols, a lightsaber, and a crossbow across his back stood in the door. Redneck Jedi. Sen immediately thought. Before Sean could draw his crossbow, she said. "Sean, you'll never believe the news I just recieved!" Sean jokingly half-shouted; "Oh god you're pregnant?" "I'm begging you to tell me that was a joke." Sen said tiredly. "Sean, that joke has been worn out LONG before you got here..." Holly said. Sean, seeing Sen, said; “Er...someone explain?” "My father...is alive...and I mean my real father, not that clone that's been hunting me for the past...26 years or so." "I kinda feel like my head is gonna explode..." Sean said, blunt as a hammer. "You? It's my father that came back from the dead..." Elle whispered to him. "Hey you don't have to be afraid of him..." Sean quietly returned. "Well, Sen...I think you should be caught up to speed on what happened over the past few decades." Holly said. "Yeah...there's also something I need to tell you regarding Zack..." Sen began. "First a clone of you, then one of Leandra...I can see where this is going..." "Pretty much, and this one's evil." "I guessed as much..." Sen, dying to know, asked "Er, Holly, why does he have a crossbow?" He said, gesturing at Sean. "...I don't know..." She honestly replied. "Quiet, and I had to out shoot May somehow." Sean explained. Sen was quiet for a moment, before saying ".....Good find, Elle." "I'm just gonna, go. Er, nice meeting you." Sean awkwardly said and left the house. Elle noticed him breaking into a sprint down the road, and (not blaming him) shut the door to hide it. She turned and saw Sen looking her over. "So, I see you inherited your mother's looks." Elle smirked "Hmm." "What else did she get from you?" Sen asked Holly. "Well...she does do a fair bit of collecting." "I sure hope he wasn't one of them." Sen said while pointing at the door, indicating Sean. "Actually, I collect Jedi and Sith artifacts. Holocrons, Lightsabers, Crystals, those sorts of things." Elle elaborated. "Is that what the overwhelming force energy coming from your room is?" Sen asked. "That's what I guess..." Holly said. Sen looked outside. "Er...would you two be mad at me if I told you I really needed a nap, despite the fact it's four in the afternoon?" "Not really...You do look tired." Which could be referred to as the understatement of eternity. Elle was consumed by her thoughts and was no longer paying anyone any attention."Sorry, I've just been walking for nine days straight from austin to here...Er, could you maybe show me where to sleep, Holly?" he asked awkwardly, as he was unfamiliar with the house. "Uhhh...sure, follow me..." She took him up to her room. "Hey, love. I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner. If I could have, I'd have broken out many, many years ago." "I know. Don't worry." She said. When they arrived, she had to leave to go to help with the war effort. Sen understood and went to sleep after she had left. Back in the World A week later, Sen was sent to retake training, to prove he could still fight like he did before. He was first pitted in the ring with Ryan. Ryan decided that he would go easy on Sen, as he'd been in cryo for fifty years. He soon found himself heavily regretting that decision. He went with a rather low quality punch. Sen blocked it and had punched him twice in the gut and snap kicked him in the chest. Before Ryan could react, Sen had tripped him and had him pinned to the floor in an arm bar. Ryan's kids watched in shock at the fastest match they'd seen in years. "Damn, dad. You got your ass beat." Samir said, looking stunned. "Quiet child. You know I was going easy on him." Ryan said. "Oh you were? Want to try again, my apprentice?" Sen said, a small grin on his face. "Why not?" Ryan said and they went at it again. This one was far closer and much more drawn out. But somehow, Sen came out on top again. "I guess 50 years of off time really does help." Sen laughed. His next opponent was a man named Shane Ortiz. He had long hair and appeared to be of Mexican descent. The others watching from the sidelines could only cringe, wince, and say "OH!" As the fight went on. Sen had his ass served to him by Shane. At lunch, Sen decided that he should get to know Sean a little more, and had lunch with him. As they ate, Sen asked "So, how did you start liking her?" Sean took off his jacket, revealing the sleeveless shirt underneath as well as the long scars that went up both arms and across his collarbone. "Got one across my back, too." He said and put his jacket back on. "Got em defending her from Nes. Protection detail at a safe house." "What happened then?" "Well, I passed out. Elle received a similar scar on her side, and IceBite and some other guys showed up and saved us. Then we started hanging out more." "How'd you start dating?" "Well, during a time period where Nes was supposedly out of system, we went to Mustafar-" "Alone?!" "Hey, Holly let us. And I asked her there, Nes attacked again, IceBite found a new hobby in saving us, and we came back. Been dating ever since." "I see. And, just what have you done with each other?" "I haven't slept with her, if that's what you're asking." "And stuff only slightly beneath that?" "No oral or groping either. Also, there was this one time where she pulled a you." "Pulled a me?" "Yeah. Jumping in front of attack meant for someone. Some fucker with a poison-disease-thing gassed her, and I went and fought him, allowing those who came with me to find and steal the cure from him, and not much changed after that. That was only a few months ago." "Wow. Well, Sean, you won't see any trouble from me. I mean, as long as you don't fuck her against her will, because I'll lock you in the basement with Holly if you do. Now, I understand you've got a date with my daughter tonight, so go get ready." Sean, taken aback, did so. That evening, he drove Elle to the outskirts of the forest, where they found a stream and sat on rocks by it. "So, I heard you talked to my father. How'd it go?" "Not bad, I think. He said that he's not gonna give me trouble, but threatened to lock me in the basement with your mom if I raped you." "Ok, TMI." She said. "What about you? How'd your day go?" Sean asked. "Pretty good. Looked into that Holocron of Vodo-Siosk Baas again, went to train a bit, got a bite to eat, more training..." She responded. "Speaking of which, your dad mentioned something about wanting to train you in the force more." "Hmmm...really? Well, next time I encounter Nes, I will need all the help I can get." ---- After a long day, IceBite entered his office tiredly. The first thing that stood out was the fact that Raptrus appeared to have been glued to the ceiling. Then he noticed someone spinning around in his chair, in the familiar black robe and hood, with the same glowing yellow eyes. Ice went for his sword and readied a power when he stepped onto something that surrounded him with a blue field that tightened around his body, keeping him from moving. "How rude, Leinad. I just wished to talk." Duel Nes chuckled at the dumbfounded look on IceBite's face. "I hear you've re-recruited the original. Why? He is weak." IceBite then discovered his mouth was sealed shut as well. "Of course, it makes it far easier for me to kill my four targets now. I must thank you for that." If IceBite could have, he'd have spit on the Sith in front of him. Nes drew a lone red saber. "I'll repay you by killing you quickly." Nes said and began walking forward. Then, he raised his saber and began to bring it down on IceBite's neck when a blue saber came from out of nowhere and blocked it. "Nes, I will not let you do that." Sen said, walking in the door, his other saber in hand. He used the force to bring his other back to him. Nes drew his other one and IceBite watched in frustrated terror as the two began dueling furiously. Sen was able to hold off his evil clone. In fact, IceBite suspected that Sen may have been the more talented swordsman of the two. But then they were locked in a force lightning duel, where Nes was clearly the more powerful. Nes blasted Sen out the window and jumped after him. They continued to duel furiously throughout the base. No one did anything but run as fast as possible in the other direction once they saw the fighters. Eventually, they were locked sword-to-sword atop of Narsil. Wordlessly they pushed relentlessly, neither giving up in their desperate objective to kill the other. Eventually, Sen was blasted away by Nes, who used a power Sen could not recognize. Nes walked over to the downed Sen, readying his sabers for the killing stroke. Then, two arrows entered his chest. He cried out, shocked, and looked over. Sean and Andrea were advancing, reloading arrows into their crossbows. "When will you people not interrupt me? I'll be back." Nes said and vanished into thin air. After the security checks had went down successfully, Sen went back home. Holly was out, so he went up to Elle's room, where he found her looking at a collection of old force-related artifacts. "The jedi artifacts are impressive. How you successfully procured them is beyond me. You're lucky the order hasn't asked for them." Elle looked over and opened up a machine, revealing a multitude of Sith artifacts. "God in heaven. You should have left these buried." "Well, it took me a while to design the containment device, but, once I added Mandalorian Iron into the equation, it became easy to contain their power." Elle answered. "You should have tried adding Ysalamiri hide to the machine. That would be safer." "I tried to design the machine to not interfere with the Force Powers of people outside the device, while still containing the Dark Side energies inside." "Still, the fact that these haven't possessed and killed everyone in the base is horrifying." "Yeah, I know. I'm just glad I put this thing together like I did. I'm sure mom would have probably done a better job, but when I began work on the device, she was still a little...depressed over what we all thought happened to you." Sen sighed sadly "I should have broken out sooner." "Well, now that we know you're alive, she may be more willing to help." "Show me how it works?" "I call it the Sith-R.E.A.D., or the 'Sith Relic Enclosure and Analyzation Device'." She answered. "And how does it work?" "Like I said, the device's systems work in conjunction with the Mandalorian Iron in the frame to enclose the artifact in a sort of 'Force Bubble', not allowing its energies to escape. Therefore, the artifact contained is unaware of anything around, and, even if it was aware, it could not do anything to them. I also designed a feature that can directly download the information on Holocrons in a way that allows you to analyze the contents without any corrupting Sith energies leaking out. I don't really actually go through the data myself, but I do maintain the system, making sure there's nothing in the coding itself that could compromise the system." "Tell me, can anyone translate any of that? Ask your mother, I can maintain a ship and nothing more." Sen said, genuinely confused. "I've actually been researching old Sith documents, just for the purpose of learning Ancient Sith...using my Sith-R.E.A.D., of course." Sen had an idea. "Are you at all interested in Sith stories?" "Interested, yes. However, I just want to make sure that I can actually understand the language properly." "Well, what if I could tell you one?" "Ok. That sounds good." "Before I was dragged into this universe, I wound up in another. There was a sith named Darth Krayt, have you heard of him?" "Sounds vaguely familiar...I'm not so sure." "Well, he was born as a Tusken Raider before the clone wars, and then survived Order 66 as a jedi. He went to a sith tomb and fell to the dark side. Whenever he died, his body would heal and return to life." "Well, from the sound of that ability, I hope he doesn't end up here. We have enough enemies with those kinds of abilities: Shadow Truth, Mephiles the Dark, Emperor Arthur..." "Yes, one can hope. What would be worse would be if Nes apprenticed himself to Krayt." ---- Planets away, on a random moon base, Nes fell down to one knee. "My master, your teachings were not enough." He said to the heavily armored being in front of him. "Then it appears the original is more powerful then we had thought." "No, by measure of the force, I am stronger. His saber skills out do my own, but he needed others to defeat me." "I see. Then we must resume your training, my apprentice. Come, we must go to Korriban, and we shall visit the old tombs." "Yes, my master." Nes had no regrets brining Darth Krayt into this universe. Once he was strong enough, he'd cut down the old Sith Lord, that way he would know less competition. Moving In A few days later, Elle found Sean eating lunch on the Ferrans' roof. She waved for him to come down and he did so. They walked together through the base for a few minutes before she brought up the question that was on her mind. "Hey, Sean, can I ask you something?" "Anything." "Well, with my dad back, there isn't exactly a lot of room in our house now, so I was just wondering would it be alright if I moved in with you?" Sean dropped his pizza. After hastily picking it up, he looked at her, grinning widely. "Why are you asking?" "Well, I don't have anywhere else to go." She said uncertainly. "I meant you don't have to! You could have just packed and walked in!" "Oh...Well, I'll need help moving my stuff..." She said, almost sounding nervous to ask. "One sec." Sean said and pulled out his phone. "Guys, you get a raise if you help Elle move her things to my place." "Thanks. Of course, moving my artifacts and finding a place for them would prove the most problematic." "I have a spare room I can donate. Don't worry." "Then there's the issue of moving the Sith artifacts, without deactivating the Sith-R.E.A.D." "That'll be easy compared to telling your mother." Sean said, a little worriedly. "Yeah, I guess that's true." ---- Holly looked shocked, and then was silent for a moment, and then appeared to be thinking. Sean didn't know if that was good or bad. Eventually, Holly spoke. "Well...I'm glad we'd have the space, but having you move out was not what I had in mind...Are you sure about this?" "Yes, I'm sure." Elle answered firmly. "Then..." Holly sighed. "I guess I have no issues with it..." Sen spoke up. "How damn long have you two been dating?" "Twenty-Five years now?" She said and looked at Sean to confirm. "About." Sean said. "Yeah, twenty-five years." "My only question is why wasn't this done twenty years ago?" "So, that's a yes then?" Elle asked, just to be safe. "You're an adult, you really didn't need to ask." "Thanks!" Elle said happily. Sean walked over to the door and opened it. "Ok guys!" He yelled. Moments later, the members of Task Force Boondock tentatively entered and made their way to Elle's room. "How long have they been waiting out there?" Holly asked. "About five minutes." Sean answered. It took an hour to move all the weapons and clothing to Sean's house. It took about five to painstakingly move her Jedi and Sith artifacts. But eventually, the Boondocks succeeded in getting it into Sean's spare room, now Elle's artifact room. "So...what goes on around here that I should be warned about?" Elle asked. "Really nothing. You'd ask that seriously if you were moving in with my sister." He hesitated, then added. "Although Shane sometimes sleepwalks in." "Ok, I'll be locking my door at night then." "Smart. Speaking of which, where do you want to sleep?" "Hmmm...I don't really know...I guess we should have figured that out before..." Nervously, Sean asked "If you wanted, we could share." "I...guess..." Elle said, taken aback. ""Coitus not needed, if that's what you're worried about." Sean said hurriedly. "Ok, just expect there to be some nights I probably don't sleep. My research sometimes causes me to not go to bed until late, if at all..." Sean sighed. "If I'm worried about your health, I will give you a sleep pill secretly." He said. "I'll be fine. I'm used to those long nights by now..." "So, what do you want to do before we call it a day?" Sean said. It was nine pm. "I don't know, really." She said uncertainly. "Well, tonight, you get to pick what we do." "Well...What is there to do around here?" Elle asked. "Doesn't necessarily need to be in the house." He reminded her. She thought for a moment. "How much have you trained those Aura Powers I gave oyu a few months back?" "Intensively." He answered. "Really? Maybe we should see just HOW much you've trained them. My Aura Powers are finally feeling fully refreshed." "You saying I spar with you or something?" She crossed her arms and nodded, smiling slyly. He crossed himself. "In Nomine Patriis Et Filli Spiritus Sancti." "What was that about?" Elle asked. "Old prayer I use for when I'm really scared." He answered. "What ever happened to having 'intensively' trained your Aura Powers?" She asked slyly. "I'm not afraid of losing, Elle. I'm afraid of winning." He said. "Oh really? Let's just see then." "If I stop mid way through, it means I'm emotionally incapable of continuing." He said. "Ok, then. Let's take it somewhere where nothing can get damaged, and let's begin..." They left the base and sparred in a clearing in the forest. Midway through, Sean abruptly stopped and sat down. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked, concerned. "It's...it's too real. Sparring with you is too real for me. I can't bear the thought of fighting you, Elle." "Are you sure?" "Positive." "Well...then what should we do now?" Sean mulled it over. "Didn't you say that we have some sort of Aura connection?" "Yes, I think so. I began feeling it once my powers started to return. I think it had to do with the transfer." "Well, maybe we should head home and explore that." "How?" "Well, maybe see if we could extend our Aura's together or something and see how they react?" "Hmmmm...That seems interesting." She said. "You want to try?" He asked hopefully. "Ok." They returned home and went to bed, facing one another. Both tapped into their own Auras, and slowly moved them out, sensing where the other was sending theirs. Then, the auras suddenly connected. Elle began panting, shocked by the sudden feeling. Sean didn't pant, but was having a hard time not doing so. If Sean were to describe it, it was several times better then the night he'd spent after graduating high school with Andrea. Several Times. Both could feel what the other felt, and they could feel the other's thoughts inside them. It was a fully open connection. Sean immediately knew he didn't plan on leaving her at all as they did this. Elle knew the same. After several minutes of this, they grew tired and pulled away. "Wow." Elle said, and Sean nodded his agreement. "Better then sleeping with Andrea, then?" She said. "Aw, shit." She laughed and kissed him. Then she pulled back and was asleep two minutes later. Sean rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. Sen was right. Why didn't we do this twenty years ago? He thought. At that moment, he'd never been happier. ---- "So this is Kaven Base." "Yes, my master." Nes answered. "They would not recognize me?" Krayt asked. "Without the armor, no one but me would, my master." "Good. For now, I shall use my birth name as a cover. Perhaps I can find the weakness you need to succeed." "Yes, my master." Nes answered. Krayt walked down towards the gate. Hellcat Squadran was going to have a fun time. Recruit? Sean awoke. He looked around and saw Elle next to him, still sleeping. She was facing him, and he reflected this was the first tim he'd seen her sleep. He wasn't exactly complaining. Her eyes fluttered awake, and she saw him watching her. "Is that really necessary?" She said. "Yep. Why?" He responded. She sighed. "Nevermind...so, what is there to eat around here?" Sean glanced at the clock. "Elle, it's five." "What?!" She exclaimed and looked at the clock. "Why are we up this early again?" "Our bodies decided it was time to wake up after a good night's sleep?" "I'm just...not usually up this early..." She said tiredly. "You can sleep more if you want." he suggested. She nodded and buried herself in the blankets again. Three hours later, she awoke to discover he hadn't moved. "Ummm...what are you exactly doing?" She asked. He grinned. "Watching you sleep while hoping Shane doesn't sleepwalk in." "Ummm...I still don't understand WHY you're watching me sleep..." "It's actually quite fadcinating. Did you know you punch things in your sleep?" He asked. She looked a little embarrased. "Ok, can we just get past what I do in my sleep and try to figure out why you just watch me while I sleep?" Sean grinned. "Guy thing. Unless they have to go work or something, when guys wake up first, they just watch the girl sleep." He paused a moment, then added. "That, and you were talking, as well." "Huh?" "You were talking in your sleep." "Wha...any idea what I was saying?" "Well, seeing as I speak irish and know what my name sounds like, yes." "Wait, what was I saying?" She asked, now sounding slightly nervous. He smirked. "Well, you were talking about the size of something." "Ummm...huh?" She asked. "Well, you went on to talk about the consistency of the beer's molecules, or something." A look of confusion went across her face. "Admittedly, I was wondering when you said 'Wow, Sean, it's huge!'" "Ummm..." "Also, it's eight-thirty." "Ok...Still a little sleepy..." She said. He sighed. "Well, if you accept the offer I'm about to give, you'll have to get used to waking up at ten." "Hmm, what?" She asked. "How would you feel about having my sister as your boss?" He responded with a question. "Huh? Wait...you mean you want me to join your Task Force?" "That's the idea." He answered. "Hmm...." She thought for a few minutes. "If you're worried about Sasha being your boss, I can have you put as my partner." He suggested. "Hmmm. Ok, it sounds good to me. I guess I need a little more field experience anyways." Sean smiled broadly. "Awesome! Sadly, that means you need to find Shane this afternoon for hand-to-hand training." "Ok..." she said worriedly. "If you want, you can sleep again. I'll be making lunch in a few hours." She yawned. "Ok, then." ---- "So, why do you want to join?" IceBite asked the man in front of him. A'Sharad Hett sighed. "Because I wish to fight against those who wish to enslave this universe." "Well, the background check is good. I'd go and train if I were you." IceBite said and A'Sharad nodded and left. He smiled at the fact that his cover had worked, and that he could keep his identity concealed. He glanced at a clock as he passed. It was three in the afternoon. He found the training area and saw a young woman he recognized as one of Nes' targets. He also saw a young man who was another. The young woman was fighting a man with very long hair in unarmed combat. The long haired man was winning. The young man who was one of Nes' targets walked over. "You're new." "I'm a new recruit. Thought I'd come to train." "What can you do?" "I'm a strong force user as well as a proficient lightsaber duelist." "Well, I'm a good saber fighter myself. Let's see what you can do." The man said. Leave him alive for Nes. A'Sharad reminded himself. He was soon wrapped in a duel against this young man, who was better then he had thought. Still, he was no match for him, and A'Sharad won easily. He trained at the place for several hours without incident. Then, to his annoyance, Sen Urec came to the training area. He was talking to the young man and woman when he gestured at A'Sharad. He then walked over. "So, you're new." "Yes." "What is your name?" Knowing nobody could possibly know his name, he answered. "A'Sharad Hett." Sen's eyes widened and Krayt knew he'd been found out. He swung his saber, now set to kill, at Sen, who parried the strike. Krayt and Sen were then dueling furiously. "Elle, get the fuck out of here! This is Krayt!" Elle immediately knew what to do and took Sean and Shane and ran. Sen fought furiously against Krayt, but the powerful Sith was far too strong. Then, a familiar sword entered his line of sight and he jumped away and ran after his daughter, knowing IceBite could deal with Krayt. He caught up to them, Shane had left to rally the rest of Boondock. Holly had found them already. "Are you alright?" Holly was asking Elle, who was answering yes every time. Sen went over to Sean (who Holly had forgotten was there). "Are you alright?" "Yeah." Sean answered. Then, a familiar voice sounded. It was Sen's own voice, but different, as it dripped with hate and malice. "No, he's not, and neither are you." Nes came into view, red lightsabers ignited. "For fuck's sake..." Sen muttered and re-drew his own sabers. He charged Nes. The other three watched as the new duel was fought. Then, the other three watched in terror as Nes gained the upper hand. Then, they watched as Sen's right arm, just below the elbow, was cut from his body. "You motherfucker!" Sean yelled and pulled out his own saber. Holly, shocked and angry, went for Nes first. She activated her technomancy powers and went for his lightsabers. Nes promptly blasted her with a massive burst of Force Lightning, sending her sprawling, her smoke rising from her body. Elle looked from her mother to father, shocked and frightened. Sean was then locked in a lightsaber duel against Nes. Nes sidestepped and slashed Sean across the back, opposite to the way he did so all those years ago. Sean rolled a few meters away. Nes, being closest to Sean, began advancing toward him. Elle, scared shitless, realized that if she didn't do something, Sean would die. She force pushed Nes, making him stumble back several steps. She got between Sean and Nes. "Little girl, do you believe you can defeat me?" "Doesn't matter, I'm not moving." She said angrily. He laughed, then stopped. The downed Sean looked up, and saw Elle's heart was glowing. Then, the glow engulfed him, Sen, and Holly. Elle opened her eyes, which were now glowing golden. The whites of her eyes were gold, as were the iris' and pupils. Nes looked at her, looking bemused. Elle swiped her hand through the air, sending Nes flying into a house. Nes got up, laughing. "Elle, Elle, Elle. You've impressed me." He paused, then spoke again. "Well, I'll leave you to celebrate this high. I have some other business to attend to." He vanished into thin air again. Across the base, IceBite began to grow increasingly angry as Krayt would stand up again and again. "Why the fuck could we not be fighting near a volcano?" IceBite asked himself angrily. Then, a voice rang out. "Master. Another day. You know where we must go." IceBite looked up and saw Nes Ceru crouching on a roof, and Krayt nodded, and the two vanished into thin air. ---- Seven hours later, Holly and Elle were looking at Sen's new mechanical arm. "So, how's the 'arm' feeling?" Holly asked sincerely. "It honestly feels like the actual arm." Sen said. "Wish they had that kind of tech back when I was a droid..." Holly muttered under her breath. "Well, I've said no to false skin put over it. It would seem like hiding." "Did you happen to hear how Sean is doing?" Elle asked. She had returned to normal, and was tired from her transformation. "No. Speaking of which, what're you doing here? His room is down the hall." "No. Speaking of which, what're you doing here? His room is down the hall." Sen said to his daughter. "Mom insisted I come to visit you with her before I went to visit Sean..." Sen sighed. "Yes, that sounds like you mother. Well, you should probably be there now, so word of advice. Be prepared to stay the night if necessary." Elle nodded and left. Sen turned to Holly. "How're you?" "Fine...you?" "Well, the prosthesis feels fine, so the only worry I feel now, seeing as you're fine, is for those two." "All that seems wrong with Elle is that she seems a little tired...that transformation she did earlier...it was like nothing I've ever seen..." "Yeah. Hey, er, do you expect those two...will I be walking her down the aisle any time soon?" "I don't really know...You know...in some ways, they kind of remind me of us, a hundred-fifty years ago..." She shook her head. "We've changed quite a bit, haven't we?" "Probably my fault." Sen said. "No, don't say that, it was probably bound to happen eventually...it's probably the whole 'being a mother thing' that changed me...I now not only have you to lose, but Elle as well. I guess I just couldn't afford to be carefree like I used to be..." She said, sounding wistful. "Well, I feel like I failed her by not being there." "No...she's had a good life. Even without you around, we've been able to make by. However, with you back, I have a feeling things will be better for us, even with this war going on..." Sen nodded. "Holly, can you do something for me?" "What?" "Get down." "Huh?" "Sorry about this, love." He said and force lifted her over his head with one hand while slashing out with one saber with the other. The cloaking wore off on the assassin and the assassin fell dead. "What the...where?" She shook her head. "I'm getting sloppy." "No, I just recognized the cloaks shimmer. You wouldn't have seen this before." "What was it, then?" Sen went and turned the body over. "Zack's clone." She just stood there, shocked. Sen yelled at a few med-labs specialists. "Hey, take this body to the morgue!" He turned back to Holly. "I think we oughta head home." "Ok." She answered. In Sean's room, Elle sat next to Sean's bed. Sean was still unconscious. "Sean...please...wake up." She said, too sad and tired to say anything else. A few minutes later Sean's eyes fluttered open. "Sean!" Elle exclaimed, happily, but still exhausted. "Hey there. How are you doing?" "Fine, a little winded, but...fine." "That's good. What about your parents?" "They seemed fine when I last saw them..." She answered tiredly. "Ok, Elle, you need a nap." He said. "I'm...I'm fine...really..." "You still need a nap. I'll wake you when I get out of this bed." She leaned back in the chair and was asleep in moments. ---- Sen and Holly returned home. It was late, so Holly went to bed immediately. Sen stayed up and went to the bathroom first. He washed the remaining dirt off his face one handed and washed his one hand. It was weird, but he managed. He took off his outer robe and tossed it towards the closet. He removed his shirt and did the same. He looked at the scar the Zack clone had given him just prior to his return. It was a long, thin, white scar that went down his chest. He shook his head and looked down, leaning against the counter with both hands. Holly came in. He sensed she was still worried, more specifically about him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "You ok?" "Yeah. Memories." She nodded. For a moment, they stayed like that, and then she pulled him out of the bathroom. He didn't quite get what she meant until her hands began making their way to his belt, at which point his went to the straps of her nightdress. ---- "Er, Elle, can you hear me?" Elle awoke to Sean's voice. She looked at him and saw he was standing up. "Time to go home?" "Yeah. You've been asleep for two days." "Wow." She said, but wasn't surprised. She could still probably sleep again. They walked home and they both went to bed. "Can I see the scar?" Elle asked tentatively. "Sure." He lifted up his shirt and she winced. Their was a pale white X burned into his back. He put it back down and leaned against the pillow. This time, he was asleep first. Elle, nervously at first, rolled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She was asleep in a few minutes as well. Seer A world of lava. Elle recognized it as Mustafar. A volcano erupted in the distance, sending smoke, lava, and molten rock flying into the sky. She was standing on one of the mining stations' platforms. She turned and saw two men circling one another. One was dressed in a black robe, the other in a white one. The man in white was wearing a black glove over one hand. Both men drew lightsabers, the man in black's red and the man in white's blue. They dueled furiously until the world went dark. Elle woke up. She opened her eyes and saw she was still resting against Sean, who was asleep as well. She glanced at the clock. It was well after eleven in the morning. She figured Sasha would understand their absence, and didn't bother moving. Curiously, she decided to look and see what Sean's aura was. She used her powers to find out. He was a black hole with streaks of indigo moving through it. She came out of sensing his aura and realized he had awakened. "Someone's curious." He said, smirking. She shrugged. He zoned out for a moment, and then snapped back to attention. "You're an indigo fire." He said. "Does that explain the indigo streaks running around your black hole aura?" "Maybe." He answered with a small smile. "How's your back?" She asked. "Better. Hurts, but better." She nodded slowly, still slightly worried. Sean was about to say something when he felt something prodding against his Aura. Knowing what it was, he opened it up to her, and they were connected again. He felt her worry for him, and she his reassurance. ---- Nes sat cross-legged on the cold stone floor. His eyes were shut and his mind cleared. Krayt was waiting outside the temple. His apprentice needed to go through this to attain his full potential. As Nes sat there, meditating, he heard a voice inside his head. Nes Ceru. We have been watching you. Nes' eyes opened, and he saw a force ghost of a large man with a massive battle-axe and armor. He had charcoal colored skin. "Who are you, old master?" Nes asked the ghost. I am Adas, King of the Sith. Nes fell down on one knee, knowing that this was the most powerful force user in history. Adas would make Konstantin look like a toy. You are strong, Nes. Not the strongest force user alive. You have the potential, though. For that, I give you access to the vaults in this temple. Once we are done, you may enter the vaults. More force ghosts began appearing. Joining Adas were Shar Dakhan, Dathka Graush, Tulak Hord, Ludo Kressh, Freedon Nadd, Ajunta Pall, Marka Ragnos, Naga Sadow, and Hakagram Graush. They raised their hands and tendrils of force energy entered Nes' body. We have given you a portion of our knowledge, young Sith. Use it wisely. Adas said and they vanished. Nes entered the vault and found a collection of old, and powerful, lightsabers. These he took and left. He found Krayt outside, as well as two other Sith, standing a small way away. "Nes, Krayt, why do you come here, to steal those?" Konstantin asked. The other Sith was a young woman neither recognized. "Time to go, my apprentice." Krayt said and they vanished. ---- Sean returned from his Boondock shift. He had needed to help work on the Saint for about six hours and then he could go home. He didn't know when Elle's ended, so he didn't know if she was going to be at home or not. When he arrived the house was quiet, so he was guessing she wasn't home yet. He found a granola bar and ate it, and then decided to go to the bathroom. Their were three in the house, but he was closest to the main floor's bathroom. When he arrived at the door, it was shut, and the light was off, so he guessed nobody was there. He opened the door and was blasted back. As he hit the wall, the door shut. He realized that as the window was open, the natural light lit the room enough to not need the light on. So, when Elle was just stepping out of the shower and the door was opening, he understood that she would have been freaked out. Sadly for her, she didn't stop him from seeing just about everything. He shook his head to get rid of the disorientation and he went down to his weapon lab, where he was trying to build lightsaber arrows. After working for fifteen minutes, he heard Elle clear her throat from the doorway. He put down his tools and looked over. She didn't exactly look angry, just inquisitive. "Care to explain what that was?" She asked, sounding oddly calm. "Er, well, the light wasn't on, so I guessed nobody was in there." "Ah. My fault then." Surprisingly, she smiled and laughed. "Well, you were bound to see it eventually." She came over and hugged him from behind, still laughing. "Does this mean I should drop my pants or something?" Sean asked. She laughed again. "No, one day you'll wake up and find I've stolen them." She said and began helping him with the arrows. When they went to bed that night, Sean was asleep first again. Elle fell asleep in the same position as before a few minutes later. The Jedi Temple or Coruscant. Jedi Masters, Knights, and older Padawans were charging into the entrance hall, lightsabers activated. A lone man was spinning around, fighting in a masterful Jar'kai manner, cutting through them like a scythe. Then, he began dueling Grand Master Skywalker. He was winning. She realized the man was Nes Ceru, now several times more skilled then before. Elle awoke and sat upright. She looked at Sean, who was still sound asleep. She sighed and glanced at the clock. "Why am I waking up earlier?" She asked herself. When Sean awoke ten minutes later, he went down and found Elle eating waffles. "I didn't know we had any." He commented. "mmm." She said watching him. Her gaze followed him as he went to the fridge. "Why are you watching me like that?" He asked. She shook her head, and he noticed she was barely suppressing a fit of giggles. Remembering her comment from the previous night, he glanced down. She had indeed stolen his pants. Category:Stories